How Has He Done This To Me?
by ILUVNCIS123
Summary: So... My life in Soul Society has been normal, until now... How is he doing this to me?
1. Why Do I Feel This Way?

_**Why do I feel this way...? Is he doing this to me...?**_

* * *

So... I thought today would be a normal day until... my life changed... For the better... But still hanged...

I was laying in bed asleep. My nice, comfy, double bed... When I heard this almighty crash followed by an almighty scream.

"RIO GET OUT OF MY ROOM! PUT THOSE PANTS DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I heard Son scream at Rio.

"Uhhh..." I groaned, pulling the covers over my head, knowing, Rio had come in to annoy Son.

Rio was Captain Komamura's, Sajin's daughter. But nothing like him. She was hyper. And to match her personality, her bright, pink, luminous hair!  
She was more human than Sajin. The only features she had of her father were her wolf ears and a talk.

I then heard my door crash open. Before I managed to come out from under my covers, I felt someone dive on me, I groaned in pain, but it was too quiet to hear, as Rio screamed in my ear.

"SAVE ME PERSIA! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Rio... Get off, or I WILL kill you!" I groaned in pain, pulling the covers away from my head.

Rio reluctantly got off of me, on the window side of my bed, hiding behind it.

"She'll find you Rio... Just go out the window... Please... It's 6am, and I'm hung-over..." I pulled the covers over me, hiding the light from my eyes and body.

"But she'll find me anyway... And I want a cuddle!"  
Without warning, Rio dived on me, pressing her head into my chest.

"Get off of her!"  
I looked to see Son, holding, not her Zanpakuto, but a baseball bat.

Son was my guardian, and also Captain of the 3rd Division. She wasn't short, but averaged height. She had brown hair, and hazel eyes.  
Despite the fact, that she had only been Captain, 2 years, after Gin had... Left... She was doing well.

"But... But..." Rio stuttered.

Son sighed, and lowered the bat. "... Rio... Get out..."  
Rio dashed past Son, who was standing in the doorway.

"Your room is a mess Persia, you need to tidy it. You can't even see the BRAND NEW CARPET I put in for you..." Son said somewhat angered, that my room was a mess.

"I will after I sleep more..." I buried myself deeper under the covers.

"You're such a lightweight Persia. You need to keep your room tidier. And if you do for a period of time, you can re-decorate it the way you want"

"You'll have to convince Yamamoto..."

"I will. Don't worry... You go back to sleep... And next time you go out drinking with Rangiku, don't get in at 4am..." Son shut the door quietly.

"You look like you've been hit by a bus,"  
I turned to see Renji. He was one of the people I trusted... Who I could tell something, and wouldn't go blurting it out to anyone.

"Rangiku kidnapped me..." I put a Paracetamol in my mouth, and sipping at my water/

"You should be more forceful and say no,"

"But I feel bad... I can't even remember what happened... Let alone how I got back into my bed..."

"Captain Ukitake found you..."

"Why do you sound like that's a bad thing...?"

"Well... Rumour has it..."

"Renji... Tell me... Please... I need to know what happened!"

"Your clothes were scattered around Soul Society... But you were in underwear..."

I felt my face suddenly go hot "Oh... I... Uh..."

Renji laughed at my response "You're so funny!"

"Sh- Shut up you baka!"

"Awh... You so cute when you blush and get mad," Renji patted my head.

"Get off!" I pushed his arm off of my head. "You're so mean!"

"I'm not mean. And why do you wear black underwear anyway?"

"RENJI!" I shouted at him.

"Haha!"

"H- How did...?"

"Captain Ukitake asked me which Division you were staying in, while carrying you, who was knocked out from all the Sake, I believe," Renji replied, giggling some of his words.

"But I was dressed!"

"Don't ask me about that..."

"Renji!"

"What?! I don't know! Ask Captain Ukitake!"

"..."

"... Should I say what I'm thinking...? Because I think I'll get a slap if I say it..."

"Then don't say i-"

"She does Renji,"

"I knew it!"

"Hi Shuhei..."

"I think you like Captain Uk-" Ignoring Renji, I hit him on the shoulder, and then hit Shuhei.

"What was that for?!" Shuhei complained.

"Saying I do!"

"But you do. Your face says it a-" I hit Renji in the shoulder again.

"I'm hung-over you div! Shut it!" I felt my face burn up even more.

"Your secrets safe with us," Shuhei said trying to calm me down.

"... Fine... Excuse me... I need to throw up..." I walk off, not amused.

* * *

_AN - Ok... So, you get the jist right and you know how this story will end yes? Think again!_

_I leave you with this clue, this is NOT and Jushiro x Persia!  
The pairing has been in the chapter, and has spoken!_

_A new clue each chapter, and anyone who guesses correctly, a BLEACH one-shot shall be written for you!_

_Until next time guys!_


	2. Does He Like Me?

_Does he like me...?_

* * *

I was picking up clothing from my floor, and throwing it on my bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Persia?"

I looked to see Jushiro.  
"Oh, Jushiro... I was informed about last night... I'm sorry you had to-"

"Oh don't worry. It's ok. I didn't want you getting hurt,"

"Uhhh... Thanks... I guess..."

_Oh no... Oh dear, no..._

"You're busy, so I'll let you go"

"Oh, ok. I'll see you around Jushiro" I smile.

* * *

_Jushiro walked off, and I continued to tidy my room...  
And things got worse... A lot worse..._

* * *

"Finally!" I put the last of my items in my chest of draws, and closed it, feeling relived I had finished tidying my, oh so messy room.

"Oh, it's clean for once..." Renji poked his head around the door.

"Shut up! ... It's been clean before..."

"Yeah, your funny. I've seen it always messy, and I come over here a lot,"

"Yeah... You barely come over here! And you have no reason if you do,"

"I come over to see how you are, but you are always sleeping..."

"That's what I do, sleep. Eat, sleep and drink!"

"Eat sweets, and drink coffee... Yeah, how do you sleep..."

"Easy. I eat salt! Salt fights caffeine!"

"... Nerd..."

"Thanks!"

"So... You busy now...?"

"Uh... No... Not at this second... I'm waiting for Son to walk in ad tell me off for tidying my room... Haha!"

"... Urm... Wanna grab a drink?"

_Did he just ask me if I wanted to go drinking with him... after he knows why I have a hangover...?_

"... Me, drinking on a hangover..."

"Oh... Sorry... You seem... less pail... I thought you where sober..."

"Joking! God... What's up with you?"

"Sorry..."

"Renji... Stop being so depressed. Let's go get drunk!"

"Right..."

* * *

_And you can probably guess what happens next...?_

* * *

Renji woke up... The next day... with me cuddling his arm, with no shirt on...

"PERSIA!"

"Hm?! Wha-?!" I sat up.

"Put a shirt on!" Renji look away.

"Why~?" I asked like it was no big deal, I was shirtless.

"You're indecent for starters..."

I picked my black top up, and out it on. "There... Happy..." I sulked.

"... Did you carry on drinking after I passed out?" Renji asked, knowing I was still drunk.

"... Urm... I don't remember... I think so..."

"Sober up, and then come to my office... Ok?" Renji said getting up.

"... Fine..." I sulked more.

After a lot of Paracetamol, water and food, I knocked on Renji's office door.

"Enter,"

I skipped in cheerfully mocking Renji "Enter..." I giggled as I shut the door behind me.

"Stop it..."

"You're going to have to fill me in on the blanks, because I don't remember a th-"

"I forgot you stripped when you are drunk..." Renji interrupted me, not looking up from his paperwork.

"... I stripped..." I replied, feeling my face burn up as I look at the floor.

"Just your shirt..."

"Sorry Renji..." I said still looking at the floor.

"It's alri-" Before Renji finished his words, I was hugging him.

"You shouldn't have to put up with me like that Renji..."

"..." I felt Renji put his arms around me "Don't worry about it,"

"..."

"Persia?"

"... zzzzzzzzzz..."

"Ok... Maybe just this onetime..." He said, and I cuddled closer to him.

_I woke up, I don't know how long I was asleep... cuddling Renji... but I didn't think it was all that long..._

"Ah... R- Renji... I'm sorry..." I let go, feeling my face burn up a little.

Renji was distracted, looking at the door.

"R- Renji...?" I asked.

"Ah... Yeah?" Renji said looking at me.

"..."

"Hey... I need to go and see Bykuaya... Go get some sleep," Renji got up, and patted me on the head as he walked by, and walked out of his office.

* * *

_So... You can guess... It's like obvious now guys!_

* * *

I was laying in my bed, on my laptop, somewhat emotionless.

"Hey," Son knocked on the door.

"... Hi..." I said not looking away from my laptop.

"... What up, and don't say 'I'm fine' I'm sick of hearing that word... Fine..."

_Apparently, I use fine a lot... It's only until my Granddad said he hated that word, and my Gran keep pointing out when I say it... Which is a lot... I think I said it about 7 times in one day... Fine..._

"You know... Everyone does..."

"Oh... That... I don't bother with Amore, Persia..."

"Renji on the other hand... is oblivious..." I ignored Son.

"Maybe he is avoiding the fact," Son sighed, knowing that I won't let the subject drop, until Son gave me some advice on how to deal with the fact.

"I mean... Should I tell him...?"

"When he seems ready... And you'll know when he is Persia... IT's a gut feeling..."

"Like Gibbs?"

"Yeah... Like Gibbs..." Son giggled a bit.

"... Ok out! I have a brilliant idea!" I pushed Son out of my room, and shut the door after her.

* * *

_AN – Ok... You can probably guess guys... But anyway, I need to know what you think. As I haven't uploaded in a year...  
Stupid Writers Block..._

_For those who do not know Italian. Amore is Love.  
And I just had to put a NCIS reference in there guys... I'm sorry... and for those who do not know Gibbs' Gut...  
_"Gibbs is a hard-ass, but a very nice hard-ass, who usually has all the answers thanks to his well-honed 'gut.' And when he doesn't, the quirky science nerds are there to help him out in their reassuringly civvy ways."

_Taken from - wiki/Leroy_Jethro_Gibbs_  
_I suggest you press F3 and there will be a little bar, at the top of the page, which you type in 'gut' saves you trawling through the whole page.  
... If you don't believe me guys..._


	3. I Think He Does

_I think he does..._

* * *

I knock on Renji's office door, hoping to god, he's answer quick, with what items I had.

"... Enter, or die~!"

I walked in, holding two crates of bottles. "Are you ok...?" I asked putting the crates on the floor.

"Yeah... What's in the crates?" Renji asked confused.

"Sake. This is all the Sake I found in my room, after tidying it. I'm giving it to you, as you want me to cut back,"

"Right... I'll... Donate it to the Sake bar then..."

"Seriously... You can have so much fun drinking this lot..." I hugged the crates

"Yeah... But what if Captain Kuchiki finds it in my room..."

"... Ok. You have a point... And what was with the Enter or die?! What if it was Bykuya...? You would have been a dead man Renji! A dead man!"

"You don't have any Reitsu... I can tell who's at my door,"

"But what if someone hid their Reitsu!"

"No..."

"I don't know why I am giving you the crates... You're such a lightweight Renji..."

"As I said... I'll donate them,"

"You won't do it..."

"Will to! Watch me!"

"Awh... You look so cute when you make that face~" I made fun of Renji.

"Stop teasing..."

"You always tease me!" Making a very good point.

"I guess you're right," Renji agreed.

"Anyway. You have much more of an advantage of teasing me!"

"How's that?" Renji asked, curious.

"..."

"Oh come on, I'm curious!"

"You know where I'm ticklish..." I replied quietly.

Renji looked at me smiling.

"Don't you even think ab-" Before I finished, Renji was tickling me.

"R- Renji stop! Th- Hahahahahaha!" I couldn't finish my words.

I fell on the floor, pulling Renji with me.  
He landed on top of me, putting his hands either side of my head, stopping him from falling any more.

I felt my face burn up and I stayed silent, and then tickled Renji.

"Hehehehe!" He laughed trying not to stop supporting himself.

"..." I stopped tickling him, and looked at him, my face still hot.

"... Awkward..." Renji broke the silence.

I sat up and Renji moved off of me, and sat next to me. "Sorry" Renji said looking at me.

"It's... Ok... is not like I didn't like it..."

"Oh really?" Renji asked curious as I stood up, Renji, still on the floor.

"Shut up!" I kicked him lightly, making him topple over.

Renji laughed as he got up off the floor.

I smiled gently at him.

"You can gimmie a hand taking the Sake to the bar," Renji said picking up one of the crates.

"Seriously?!" I replied.

Renji looked at me.

I jumped on my bed. "I can't believe you... actually did..."

"Well they're Rangiku's problem now" Renji replied sitting on the bed next to me.

"Hm... Yeah..." I rolled off my bed and on to the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"..." Renji looked over me. "The floor...?" Renji asked.

"Yeah! I like the floor, great for thinking, and I need to paint my ceiling.

"Yeah... Right..." Renji replied.  
I pulled Renji next to me.

"... Actually..."

"Ha! Told you..."

"I guess so... Your really going to decorate your room?" Renji asked.

"What about evening sky... and small angel lights as stars...?" I ignored Renji.

"I guess... It's your room..." Renji replied.

I got up off of the floor, and went over to my dresser, pulling a draw open, and rummaging through it.

"Got ya!" I pulled out a box, and emptied it on the dresser, pulling out a picture.  
I went back and laid next to Renji, holding the photo up to the ceiling.

"Yeah. Not bad," Renji replied.

"Hm..." I put the photo next to me and put my head on Renji's chest.

"Hm... Tired?" Renji asked.

"Yeah..."

"You can sleep," Renji replied, putting his arm around me.

"Hm..." I drifted off to sleep,

I woke up, still laying on Renji...

"...zzzz..."

"Awh... Renji..." I pulled a pillow from my bed, and put it under his head and the same with my quilt over his body.  
I got up, and walked out of my room, closing the door, quietly.

I walked back into my room, later on in the day, to find Renji, STILL asleep.

"Lazy git..." I walked into my bathroom attached to my room.

* * *

_I haven't got an on-suite, but I would LOVE ONE!_

* * *

I walked back out holding a glass of water, and poured it over Renji.

"PPPFFFFTTTTT! WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL PERSIA?!" Renji shouted at me.

"Serves you right! 4 hours you've been in my room! Plus you won't sleep tonight if you sleep any longer," I said pulling my now wet pillow and cover from him.

"Jerk..."

"Shut up! Anyway! I was annoying Son, so she did the same!"

"Hahaha!"

"Shut up! She's boring!"

"She's behind you..."

As soon as Renji finished his sentence, I felt ice cold water being poured over my head.

"..." Son walked off, without saying anything.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Renji laughed.

"Oh no you didn't...!" I walked back in my bathroom, and came back out, with another glass of water, and poured it over Renji.

"That feels good~" Renji said.  
I kicked him over with my foot.

Renji got up, and stretched. "Hmmmmmm!"

"Let ya guard down!" I tackled him on the bed and looked at him, my face burning up a little.

"Yeah..." Renji Shunpo'd off.

"Oh... I was enjoying this..."

"I wasn't" Renji said leaning against the door frame.

"... Shut up..." I pulled a top out of my chest of drawers.

"Ok... Ok... I'll leave you to change..." Renji walked off.

"... I don't want you too..." I said under my breathe.

* * *

_AN – Oh... My... God... Cute Renji x Persia moments!_

_So... I am only uploading tonight, as I am not uploading tomorrow, as I am at college, and travelling all day... And the last time I did that, I collapsed on my bed, and went straight to sleep!_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_


	4. A Warning?

_ A warning...?_

* * *

Rangiku just watched me with my head buried in my pillow.

"Ugh... Why is he doing this to me...?" I muffled into the pillow.

"Who is doing what?" Rangiku asked.

I took my head from the pillow and looked at Rangiku. "You know... Everyone does..." I said like it was obvious, and then put my head back into the pillow. "And suddenly my gut doesn't feel so gutty..."

"What are you on about?" Rangiku asked confused.

"Just tell him then, if your gut isn't working," I heard Son speak up.

I didn't look at her, and muffled "Yeah... Right... Like I can really do that... He'll just say I'm joking around or something,"

"... Baka..."

"And anyway... Central 46 new head judge said that Humans and Soul Reapers cannot be together. He is making laws around you, to keep you in place," Rangiku said without thinking.

"Geeze... Thanks Rangiku... That makes me feel a whole lot better..."

"Yeah, nice one. Destroy a girls Amore why don't you..."

"You know it too Captain. And since everyone knows about Persia liking Renji, so does Central 46. I'm just telling you before something worse happens,"

"I'd rather tell him, and then they find out..." I continued to talk into my pillow.

"I don't think it's gonna happen..." Rangiku replied, somewhat, not her normal, bubbly, cheerful self.

I get up and walk out of my room.

"You're worse than me Rangiku, and that's saying something... What happened to forever drunk Rangiku?"

"Central 46 is cutting down on drinking... They've put me on a alcoholism course..."

"That new head is annoying me... Just stop with the seriousness or you'll hurt someone..." Son replied, leaving my room.

* * *

I hesitated outside Renji's office door... Thinking... _What should I say...? Should I tell him...? How do I tell him...? What will he think of me...? _I put my hand up to the door and hesitated again... _Ok... Don't... Freak... Be Norm-_

"What are you doing?" Byakuya's cold, ordering voice made me jump.

"Ah! Bya- Captain Kuchiki..." I replied frightened, as he made me jump...

* * *

_He can really do the Gibbs Sneak..._

* * *

"I asked what you were doing," Byakuya asked again, begging to become impatient with my frequent visits holding a bottle of Sake, while staggering down the corridors.

"I... Urm... Wanted to see Renji..."

"I need to talk to him, we are going out to the human world," Byakuya replied.

"I guess it can wait a day or two... It's not like its important..."

"Good. And no more drinking in my Division," Byakuya ordered as I stepped to the side of the doorway and walked in Renji's office, shutting the door behind him.

"..." I walked off in silence thinking... _Was that a warning... not to tell him...?_

* * *

I pulled a box from the top of my wardrobe.

"I took the Sake away, Persia," Son stood n the doorway, leaning on the door frame.

"..." I put the box on the bed, and opened it.

"You can't drown your sorrows in alcohol, Persia,"

"I'm not... I'm painting..." I replied pulling out my paints, paint pallets, and a brush.

"What you doing then?" Son asked.

"Ceiling, I am going to get some scaffolding and some paint," I replied.

"Don't worry about the scaffolding. I'll ask Mauyri what he's got. You got the money for the paint?" Son replied.

"... Yeah. Thanks Son," I replied getting a small wooden box from the inside of my wardrobe.

"Ok. I'll have Mayuri put what he's got in here for you," Son replied before leaving the room.

* * *

I laid on the wood, which was being suspended by rope, attached to beams on the ceiling.

"That's coming along nicely," I heard a familiar voice say.  
I looked down to see Renji in the doorway.

"Oh... Yeah. It is... Isn't it," I replied, continuing painting the paint, I had mixed up.

"You gonna paint the stars or trace them?" Renji asked sitting on bed.

"Dunno yet. I might get some fairy light wired in," I replied.

"I like your room. You've made it to fit what you like," Renji said looking around my room.

"Well... You're welcome to come and sleep in it any time you want. But I haven't done the walls yet," I replied, feeling somewhat happy that Renji commented on how nice my room was.

"Haha. Thanks. Byakuya said you wanted to talk to me?" Renji replied.

"Oh... Urm... Yeah. I was going out to get some paint, and I didn't know if you wanted to come. But I've got it now, so it doesn't matter," I replied.

"Hm..." Renji replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking," Renji replied.

"Lay on-"

"The floor," Renji finished my sentence.

"..."

"What now?" Renji asked.

"It will be safer on the floor... I don't know how stable the rope is, holding the wood," I replied swinging my legs over the edge of the wood.

"..." Renji moved to the chair, next to my bed.

"Do me a favour, and catch this." I said holding a empty paint can over him.

"... If I get pain-" Renji stopped as the paint can fell on him.

"HAHAHAHA! I laughed falling on to my back, but forgetting there wasn't anything to support me.  
I fell on the bed with a crash, still laughing. "Hahahahahaha... Hahahaha!" I continued to laugh.

I saw Renji walking around the bed, towards me, puting his hand in the paint can, and pulling it out, with paint on it.

"Oh god!" I leapt over the bed, and ran to the door, but Renji grabbed me, and smeared the paint over my face and chest.

"AH! RENJI!" I shouted and grabbed me around the waist and pulling me up off the floor.

"If you think your gonna get away with throwing paint on me!" Renji laughed.

"KEEP IT DOWN! OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT PERSIA!" Son shouted from her office.

"..." Renji dropped me on the floor.

"Hey! What was that for...?" I asked getting up.

"You heard Son,"

"..."

"I don't want you to get kicked out. I'm the only friend that'll get drunk with ya!" Renji replied.

"..." I looked at him not amused.

"RENJI! BYAKUYA PHONED! HE WANTS TO SEE YOU IN HIS OFFICE!" Son shouted from her office.

"You got a t-" I passed Renji a towel.

"Bin it when you're done with it," I threw it on his head.

"Renji put the painty hand on my head, before walking off.

"BAKA!" I shouted at him down the corridor. "... Brilliant... Now I gotta wash again..." I picked up the paint can from the chair, and put it in a empty box in the corner of my room.

* * *

_AN – What did you think guys?! I have 2 days off work, so you might be lucky and get a couple of chapters a day outta me.  
But I go out for a day... maybe... I need Ice Cream... There is a lack of it...  
As always, I would love R&R's!  
All visitors are welcome to review!  
Anything you think you need to complain about, by all means add to reviews, and I will take in all the things, I might need to change!_


	5. Maybe Someone Was Lsitening?

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**I DO OWN RIO, SON AND PERSIA!**

* * *

_Maybe someone was listening...?_

So, apart from the minor paint fight yesterday, and the 3 times I had to wash my hair to get the pain out of it, I had a good evening.  
And then the news came...

I was brushing my wet hair, when I saw several seats run past my bedroom door.

"HEY?!" I shouted running to my door. "What's going on?"

"The Central 46 Head has been murdered, he was found in his house, dead, thins morning," A seat said stopping to talk to me, and then run off.

* * *

I said in Son's office with Shuhei and Rangiku.

"Is it true?" Shuhei asked Son.

"Yes it is. I've just come out of a meeting with the rest of Central 46, all laws that had not been written down in the books, are not coming into action," Son replied.

"What laws?" I asked.

"The two that I took note of, was the ban on Sake, and anyone with alcohol problems, and won't have to attend alcoholism therapy... And..." Son noticed Rangiku jump up and down in excitement. Ignoring her, she carried on. "And humans dating Shinigami's," Son looked at me.

"Why did you say that in fro-" Before I could finish Rangiku dragged me out of the room.

* * *

"You're telling while you have a chance!" Rangiku said dragging me into 6th Division.

"LET GO! I CAN'T!" I shouted at her as I sat on the floor.  
Rangiku continued to drag me. She stopped outside Renji's office.

"..." I sat there in silence.

Rangiku knocked on Renji's office door and he opened it.

"Hello," Renji said to Rangiku, and then looked at me. "You thinking?" Renji asked smiling.

"... No..." I got up and brushed the dirt off of me.

"Persia needs to talk to you!" Rangiku pushed me into Renji, and walked off.

"RANGIKU!" I shouted at her as she disappeared around the corner.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Renji asked offering a seat in his office.

I walked in, and sat on the desk "... Urm..." I replied.

"Well...?" Renji replied.

"... I like you..." I replied trying not to make eye contact.

"Really...?" Renji replied.

"Y- Yeah... I... I do Renji..." I said looking at him.  
I could feel my face, burning up.

"... Why me?" Renji asked.

"Because I like the way you are... I trust you... Your funny, fun to be around, and I trust you..."

"... Urm... That's a lot of reasons," Renji replied.

"..."

"I don't know what to say here," Renji replied.

"You don't have to give an answer now... You think about it Renji," I replied getting off the desk.

"Really?" Renji asked.

"Yeah... I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to... Take as long as you need..." I replied.

"Thank you," Renji replied.

"Urm... Ok..."

* * *

It was late, and I sat in my room on my laptop. _... Well... Now it's a waiting game... _I thought to myself, browsing through YouTube.

"Shouldn't you be in bed," Son said standing in the doorway.

"I can't sleep..."

"Did he give an answer?" Son replied.

"He's thinking about it... But I'm just worried when he's gonna say..." I said closing my laptop.

Next morning, I was brushing my hair, in my bedroom, sat on my bed in a towel, after coming out of the shower when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Hang on!" I put the brush on top of my clean clothes on the bed.?  
I opened the door. "Renji..." I pulled the towel up a little.

"You changing? I can come back if you want me too," Renji replied.

"... No." I took his arm, and pulled him in my room, and sat him on my bed. "I'll be two minutes," I said grabbing my clothes, and walking in the bathroom.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, purring my hair up, and the putting the towel in the washing basket.

"Hey," Renji said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Rangiku told me to come and visit you more," Renji replied.

"You don't have too. You must be busy," I replied putting my brush on the dresser.

"Listen..." Renji replied.

"I'm all ears," I smiled.

"I like you,"

"R- Really..." I felt my face burn up.

"You sounded shocked..." Renji replied.

"Well... I-" I was cut off by Renji hugging me. "..." I slowly put my arms around his waist, hugging him back.

"You're so adorable when you blush," Renji said mocking me.

"..." I was not amused that he was mocking me. "Renji...?" I asked.

"What's up?" Renji asked.

"Central 46 is getting new head soon..."

"Hey... Don't worry about it. I'll figure out something,"

"... I... I don't want to... Leave you Renji..." I hugged him tighter. "I don't want to let you go..."

"Persia... I will do what I can. Ok?"

"That's what I've always felt... I hated being away from you... You always made me happy... All the days you had to leave... When you were injured in 4th... I never left..."

"... Persia..."

"And I won't ever leave you..." I put my head on Renji's shoulder.

"... You look tired..."

"... I am..."  
Renji picked me up and put me in my bed.

"Sleep then," Renji replied pulling the covers over me.

"... Thank you Renji..."

* * *

_AN – Ok... Kinda sucky when it comes to lovey, dovey stuff... Any point, and reviews will be noted and used if you have any idea's :3_


End file.
